paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankie
Frankie is a part of the SNOW Patrol and is the sixth member to join. He is the Ski Patrol pup and he is on the SNOW Patrol official dog sledding team too. Frankie is a gentle pup and would never hurt a fly. He was a stray and was traveling around the lodge of the SnowPort Ski Resort and bumped into a snowboard and he just ended up riding it all the way down, that's how he started his career. People saw how good he was and asked him if he would like to be a teacher after he had learned his self. Seeing that he had potential he agreed. Sam soon met Frankie and also asked him if he would like to join the team. He said of course and enjoys snowboarding and dog sledding. He does his absolute best to make sure everyone is being safe and following the rules. |-|General=He looks like an other Bernease mountain dog. He has dark fur with white covering his muzzle, chest, and stomach. He has a white tail tip while his front left and back right paws have white and brown socks, while his front right has white toes with brown socks. His back left is all brown. He has two spots right above his eyes and following from part of his muzzle down to his chest is brown. |-|Uniform= Frankie's uniform consists of a red vest with a pink trim on it. On both sides of his vest is his pup tag symbol. He wears a red helmet that has a read stripe going on the top and the sides of his helmet are half pink. He has a similar red snowboard with pink places where he sets his paws when he rides it. Frankie doesn't have a pup pack to worry about, most of the tools he has are in his pup vehicle. He is a relaxed dog and tends to stay inside the center making sure people or animals recovering are as comfy as can be, when he's not helping them he's out on the slopes making sure skiers and snowboarders are following the rules. He's a part of Sam's Sled Team along with Goliath, Daniel, Renee, and Viktor. When he's in a sled race he can become competitive too. HE has a gentle personality and enjoys helping his friends that are in trouble or danger. He's one of the muscle dogs on the team that will help them out of heavy situations. Stories he appears in |-|Stories by me= |-|Stories by others= |-|Collaborations= *Pups and the Heartache |-|Song Articles= Catchphrases *"I'm ready to hit the slopes!" Fears *Trees (He sometimes runs into them while on the slopes >w>) Pup Tag He has two ski poles making an X Tools *Rope with handle on end (To help kids that want to learn) *Megaphone *First aid (For minor accidents) Fun Facts *He teaches some people how to ski & Snowboard *He's a pro Snowboarder *Frankie is the mentor to Pretzel Crush *he has a crush on Olympia Frankie2.png|Frankie's old design! lily_s_commissioned_pup_vehicle_5_8_by_brainstormer623-d9w4p41.jpg|Frankie's SNOW Patrol Vehicle~ Drawn by brainstormer623 on dA Frankie's Tag.png|Frankie's pup tag with a light purple background and two ski poles making an X Frankie and Pretzel.png|Frankie decided to take a nap but it didn't last that long with his trainee Pretzel about to pounce on him~ Frankie.png|Frankie's old ref Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Males Category:Pups Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:SNOW Patrol Category:SnowPort Citizen Category:Male Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Current Generation Category:Animals Category:Dogs